


Mosh Pit Love

by I_Am_Fangirl



Series: Where's my Grace? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Fangirl/pseuds/I_Am_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are at a concert when Sam spies a handsome man in the crowd. He becomes upset when he loses sight of the man, but the man finds him again, in a slightly painful way. Gabriel and Casteil then enlist the help of the brothers to track down their Grace and regain the little that they lost. Part 1/?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mosh Pit Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanwork, first smut, first addition to any fandom ever. It's part one of I don't know how many (maybe only two or three) and I hope y'all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :) please inform me of any mistakes, and creative critisizm is always appreciated. I'd love to hear any feedback you can provide, and I hope you have as much fun with this series as I will :)

Mosh Pit Love

Sam didn't want to be here. He wanted to be in his dorm room at Stanford, reading a book, any book. But it was January twenty-fourth, Dean's birthday. Dean was Sam's older brother, and he enjoyed hard rock- Sam did not. Dean was dragging Sam to an AC/DC concert for his birthday, because they never really got to do anything on their birthdays.  
“Come on, Sammy,” Dean called. “Let's get to the mosh pit quick.” Sam reluctantly followed Dean through the moving crowd of people. The whole venue smelled like sweat, booze, and pot; it was way too hot and crowded for Sam's liking; it was dark with lights flashing every now and then, giving him a headache; it was much too loud, and it hadn't even started yet- it was just the crowd of people talking and shouting over one another, adding to his headache. As soon as the band came on, the crowd started screaming, making Sam wince in pain. Dean grabbed him, shoving him to the front of the mosh pit. The band started with 'Back in Black', one of Dean's favourite songs.  
People were moving and shoving and punching and kicking and biting everyone else, and Sam was stuck there in the middle of it all, being pushed around like ocean seaweed in a storm. About halfway through the song, Sam noticed a guy, about his age, standing a couple people down from Sam and Dean. Sam didn't know what it was about the guy- maybe that the look on his face mimicked Dean's? Or that he looked so tiny, surrounded by all the bigger people? Or that he seemed to glow from within? Whatever it was, Sam wanted to talk to the guy.  
The song changed, and 'Highway to Hell' started. The crowd went even wilder, and Sam was nearly shoved to the ground. By the time he regained his wits and looked around, the guy was gone. Sam felt his heart sink, then wondered why he felt so upset by this. He'd been pretty sure he was straight- at least, up until that point. How he felt so attached to a man he didn't even know, that can't be a heterosexual thing to do, could it?  
“Hey,” Dean yelled at him over the noise, “I think they're starting...” Sam couldn't hear the rest of Dean's sentence.  
“What?” Sam yelled.  
“A Wall of Death!” Dean shouted. A wall of death. That didn't sound good. Before Sam could wonder what this meant, Dean grabbed him and dragged him to one side of the forming canyon between the people. Then, all of a sudden, the two sides rushed at each other, Sam's side pulling him along with them, Dean keeping a death grip on him.  
When the two sides collided with each other, Sam was shoved so violently, punched, kicked, had his hair pulled, and finally, someone punched him in the face hard enough to make him fall.  
When Sam woke, Dean was standing over him, concerned as ever. And the guy- Sam tried sitting up, but the guy put a hand on his shoulder, making him lie down. The touch spread an odd feeling through Sam, one he'd never felt from another dude before. He was smiling softly, had a lollipop in his mouth.  
“Hey, Sam,” the guy said. His voice was soft and sweet, a hint of amusement to it. Dean must have told him Sam's name. “I guess I should apologize for what I did.” His mouth turned up in a smirk, as if he didn't feel sorry at all.  
“Of course you should apologize,” Dean growled. “You could have killed him, or he could have ended up with serious brain damage. This is serious; now be serious.”  
The guy put his hands up in an act of surrender. Sam wished Dean wouldn't be so rude- he didn't want the guy to get scared off. “Look,” the guy said, looking right at Sam. “I'm sorry. I didn't see you, and I punched you in the face.” He looked at Dean. “There. Happy?”  
“No, I’m not happy,” Dean said, then turned to Sam. “Do you forgive him?”  
“Yeah, I forgive him- I forgive you,” Sam said to the guy. The guy gave him a real smile, and it seemed to brighten the room.  
“Alright,” Dean said. “I'm still not happy, but you're free to go.” Dean waved the guy away, and Sam's heart sank.  
“Actually,” the guy said, making loud sucking noises on his lollipop, “I'd like a moment alone with your brother- if you don't mind, that is. Don't worry, I won't hit him again. That was an accident.”  
Dean said nothing, just growled and left the room- it occurred to Sam that this must be some sort of back room in the venue. “Do you feel alright, Sam?” the guy asked, his voice much softer now that Dean was gone.  
Sam nodded, wincing. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I’m alright. Thanks for asking.”  
“I really am sorry I hit you,” the guy said. “It was an honest accident-”  
Sam cut him off, “It's fine,” he said. “I get it, seriously. It's okay. I forgive you. You don't have to apologize anymore.”  
The guy nodded. “At least let me make it up to you,” he said suddenly, a sly grin spreading across his face as he sucked on the lollipop some more. He sat on the table, where Sam was laid out. His lower back was right against Sam's right leg, and the guy was so warm. Sam imagined he'd be even warmer if-  
He cut himself off there, trying to sit up, get off the table, something. Anything. He didn't know this guy, he didn't even know his name, he didn't know anything about him. He should not be thinking or feeling anything about him. Especially not... those things.  
“By the way,” the guy said as Sam got into a sitting position. “My name's Gabriel. And I’m really sorry-”  
“Look, Gabriel,” Sam said, “stop apologizing. Everything's fine, okay? You didn't mean it.” Gabriel- the name sounded nice. Sam wondered what his last name was.  
“I'm not sorry about hitting you,” Gabriel said. “I'm sorry about your face. I may have done permanent damage, and I’m so sorry.”  
“What?” Sam asked- he'd never been vain, but he'd been happy with his looks. Gabriel held up his phone for Sam to see his reflection in.  
“Oh, God,” Sam said. He touched his face gingerly, being careful of the dried blood.  
“I really am sorry, Sam,” Gabriel said. “But... perhaps... no, I really shouldn't.” He muttered to himself about should or shouldn't for some time until Sam interrupted him.  
“What are you talking about?” Sam asked, sitting closer to Gabriel on the table. Gabriel looked up at Sam, and Sam couldn't help but notice the sparkles of gold in his brown eyes.  
Gabriel sat up straighter, his head barely reaching Sam's jaw. Then he reached up, touching Sam's face so gently. Sam flinched, wondering what Gabriel was doing- but then the pain in his face faded, and disappeared completely. Sam scooted back, away from Gabriel's hand, eyes wide in fear.  
“What did you just do?” Sam breathed, watching Gabriel closely. The other man did not move, only sat on the table, hands between his knees, looking down at his feet.  
“I healed you, Sam Winchester,” Gabriel said. “And before you ask, no, Dean did not have to tell me your last name. I know you, both of you. I’ve known you for a very long time.”  
“But I don't know you,” Sam said slowly. “Who are you, really?”  
“I've been watching over you, Sam. My name really is Gabriel, though.”  
“Gabriel what?” Sam asked, ignoring the part about this man watching over him.  
“Just Gabriel. Your brother is coming back- I best be out of here now. I’ll see you, Sam. Very soon.” And with that, Gabriel winked, and then disappeared. Sam sat there, astonished. A man just disappeared in front of him. Poof. Dean found Sam sitting on the table with his back to the wall, staring at nothing.  
“Sammy?” Dean asked. “You okay? Did that guy do anything to you? Where did he go anyways?” Sam didn't answer, still in shock. “Sammy? Come on, Sam, did he do anyth- holy crap! Your face is fine. How on-”  
“I don't know,” Sam finally chocked out. “I really don't know, Dean. He touched my face, healed me, and then disappeared. I don't know what happened.”

That night, as Sam was struggling to fall asleep in the musty motel room, in the musty motel bed, he began replaying the scene from earlier in his mind. Gabriel, Sam thought to himself. Wherever you are, what the hell are you? Who are you? Why were you watching over me? Sam couldn't add it up himself- how long was this guy watching him? No, he'd said 'watching over' not just 'watching'. There was a difference there, Sam was sure of it. Sam was finally able to close his eyes and fall asleep at some point in the night, because he woke up in a dream.  
“Sam,” said Gabriel. He was dressed in his earlier outfit- dark jacket, plaid shirt, worn blue jeans, work boots. They were in a meadow, the sunlight dancing off Gabriel's brown hair, turning it to spun gold. His eyes sparkled with gold and brown, and he seemed to glow from within. Sam couldn't help but stare at how beautiful he was.  
“Gabriel,” Sam said, his voice cracking.  
“I heard you,” Gabriel said. “Thinking about me. What I am. Who I am. Why I’ve been watching over you. You're right- there is a difference between just 'watching' and 'watching over'.” He chuckled at that, unwrapping a lollipop and sticking it in his mouth.  
Sam swallowed. “Are you going to answer my questions?” he asked. “As well as answer how you heard my thoughts? Or how you're in my dream?” He took a few steps towards Gabriel, the shorter man craning his neck to look up at him.  
“Sam, I’m an angel of the Lord. An archangel, in fact.”  
“An archangel?” Sam asked, completely thrown. “As in, the archangel Gabriel? The one who told the virgin Mary that she was going to give birth to the son of God?”  
“The very same,” Gabriel said, smirking. “Although, between you and me, Mary was a bit adventurous when it came to men, if you know what I mean.”  
“Yeah,” Sam said, blinking, staring at the collar of Gabriel's plaid shirt. “Yeah, I know what you mean. So you're an archangel- you can hear thoughts, and get into people's dreams?”  
“Yeah,” Gabriel nodded, sucking on the lollipop. “Pretty much. You know, Sam, you have nice dreams. I think I’ll visit more often.” And with that, Gabriel grinned, and disappeared, darkness flooding Sam's vision as he bolted upright in his bed, trying to hold onto the image of Gabriel's grin before it vanished just as completely as Gabriel himself.  
“Dammit,” Sam muttered to himself, checking the time. 3:56. he heaved a sigh and decided to get himself a shot before he went back to sleep- it had been a rough day.

The next day, Sam and Dean went to a diner for breakfast. Sam had decided not to tell Dean about Gabriel in his dream- after all, it was probably just a dream, and Sam didn't want Dean to know that he dreamed about men who hit him in the face.  
“Hey, Sam, you feeling alright?” Dean asked, looking at him with a concerned expression.  
“What? Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired, I guess.” Sam looked at his salad, then back out the window.  
“Dude, I’ve never known you to scorn your rabbit food,” Dean said. “What's going on?”  
“Nothing, Dean,” Sam said, picking up his fork and stabbing the lettuce, shoveling it into his mouth but not really tasting it. “Nothing's going on.” Then Sam nearly chocked on his salad when he saw someone walking in- it was Gabriel. He noticed them immediately, and walked over, a huge grin on his face.  
“Hey, fancy seeing you guys here,” said the archangel. “Your face looks pretty good, Sam.” Sam flushed at that.  
“Look buddy,” Dean said, waving his fork at Gabriel. “I don't know who you think you are, but you can't just hit my little brother in the face, then disappear, then show up again after his face is magically fixed up. Care to explain?”  
“Actually,” Gabriel said, “I got a call from my brother yesterday, and I had to go help out. I’m sorry for bolting like that, but I had no choice. Family's family, right? And besides, it's not my fault if your brother is a quick healer, is it? And also, I’m staying in town for a little while, on a road trip with a couple brothers. There's my explanation. Happy?”  
Dean looked at Sam, raising an eyebrow. Sam shrugged, cocking his head a bit.  
“Sam, you alright?” Gabriel asked, putting a hand on his arm. It was warm, and sent shivers down Sam's spine.  
“Yeah,” Sam said, coughing. “Yeah, I’m alright.”  
“Yeah?” Gabriel asked. “Just tired right? Late night, weird dreams and all that.” Gabriel smirked and sat down next to Sam, waving the waitress over to pour coffee. Sam just stared at Gabriel, wondering what his ploy was.  
“Yeah,” Sam said. “That's exactly it.”  
Gabriel smiled. “Oh, since I’m here, I was wondering, do either of you know how to fix a car?”  
Dean looked up from his bacon and eggs. “What kind of fixing are we talking?”  
“I don't know. None of my brothers or myself are good with cars, unfortunately. There's something wrong with the engine, I think. And we don't exactly have the funds to get a professional mechanic. Do you think you could take a look?” Gabriel's face was so full of innocence and sweetness, Dean seemed to be unable to say no.  
“Yeah, sure,” Dean said. “Of course. We're in town a couple more days, so whenever you want.”  
“Well, how about right after breakfast?” Gabriel asked.  
“Sure thing,” Dean said. And he shoveled more bacon and eggs into his pie hole.  
After they finished eating, Sam, Dean, and Gabriel walked out to the impala. “So how did you get here without your car?” asked Sam.  
“I walked,” Gabriel replied. “Its' only about a twenty minute walk from my motel.” They all got into the impala, and Gabriel gave directions to where his car was parked.  
When they arrived, Dean popped the trunk to get his toolkit, then popped the hood on Gabriel's car. A man came out of the motel a few minutes after Dean started working, walking over to Gabriel with an angry look on his face. Sam and Gabriel had only been standing next to each other, arms crossed over their chests. The man looked angry at Gabriel, and didn't even seem to notice Sam.  
“What is going on here?” asked the man. Sam thought it was odd that he was wearing a beige trench coat despite the heat of the late spring day. The man's voice was deep and gruff, his messy black hair falling over his deep blue eyes. He was quite striking, Sam thought. Not nearly as abstractly beautiful as Gabriel, however. Sam wondered if this man was an angel of the Lord as well, if he could trust that dream.  
“I asked him to fix my car,” Gabriel said, unconsciously moving to stand in front of Sam. “Nothing wrong with that, is there, Cas?”  
The man- whose name must be Cas, Sam guessed- took one look at Sam, then looked behind himself at Dean. Sam noticed his eyes lingering on Dean's back for a moment too long. Then he wrenched his eyes back to Gabriel and Sam.  
“You assbutt,” Cas said. Then he turned and walked back into the motel.  
“Love you too, bro,” Gabriel called after him. Cas only flicked him the middle finger, and then disappeared into the motel room.  
“He seems friendly,” Sam commented sarcastically.  
“He's only pissed that he couldn't fix my damn car, that we had to ask for help. He'll get over himself. Maybe. Anyway, there was another reason I wanted to talk to you in person, alone.” Gabriel just stared at Dean as he spoke, and Sam wondered what was going through his mind. “I know you must be wondering, 'What the hell is this guy thinking? A simple 'Hey, let's talk' would suffice, instead of getting my brother to do grunt work'. Right?”  
“No,” Sam said. “That's not what I’m thinking at all. I’m just thinking, was that really you? In the dream last night, I mean, you're really-”  
“An archangel? Yes. My brother Castiel is an angel as well, but he's practically a baby compared to me.”  
“Right,” Sam said, still unsure as to whether or not to believe Gabriel. “So you're angels, and you can't fix a car?”  
“Oh, of course we could fix the car in less than a second,” Gabriel laughed. “But I wanted the both of you here. See, Cas and I needed to talk to you. It was very important.”  
“Okay, so now we're here, what do you need to tell us?” Sam asked.  
“Well,” Gabriel began, “normally we would never do this, but... we need your help. Not just with the car. Cas and I are losing our Grace. Someone stole it, and is going around stealing lots of angel grace. I don't know why, but a couple of my brothers have lost theirs as well. We need you two to track this guy down and get it back for us. It's simple.”  
“Okay, you're gonna have to back up a second, here,” Sam said, facing Gabriel. “You guys are angels. Somebody stole your angel mojo. You need us- two regular dudes- to get it back for you? How does that work?”  
“Well, my brothers and I have come to the decision that you two would be the most competent. Which I'm sure you are, of course.” Gabriel looked up at Sam with his big brown puppy-dog eyes, and Sam caved.  
“Alright,” he said. “Where do we even start?” Gabriel smiled at Sam, and Sam couldn't help but smile back.  
“We'll show you,” Gabriel said. “After dinner.” All of a sudden, a lollipop appeared out of thin air, in Gabriel's hand. He promptly put it in his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue. Sam swallowed and looked away quickly. Something odd was happening.  
Dean was coming over to them, wiping black oil off his hands. “I think I fixed it,” he said. “Try it out, and we'll see.” Gabriel nodded and went over to start the car. The engine roared to life and Dean smiled, nodding his head. “I'm damn good.”  
“Yeah, you're damn good,” Sam said. “Apparently we're staying for dinner.”

Dinner had gone well, all things considered. Castiel's apparent animosity towards Dean was seriously weird for Sam, but Gabriel kept distracting him by rubbing his ankle against Sam's calf, grinning at him, and slurping his spaghetti noodles in a very seductive way. Sam had no idea what was going on, but he loved the attention that Gabe was giving him.  
In the bedroom, Gabriel was very dominant, Sam learned quickly. However, when it came to his fading wings, he was such a slut. Sam had only been riding Gabe hard when these beautiful gold wings had sprouted from Gabe's shoulders, lighting up the dark room. There were three on each side, one biggest on the top, the two under-wings smaller. Sam had reached out and touched the soft feathers, earning a harsh moan from Gabe.  
“Heh,” Sam said. “That's pretty hot.” And he started carding his fingers through Gabe's wings, feeling Gabe squirming beneath him, grabbing at Sam's ass. Sam tugged on some feathers beneath his main wings, where the smaller set of wings connected to Gabe's shoulders, and he released a long, hard moan, turning Sam on even more. “Damn,” Sam whispered, his voice rough.  
“Damn you,” Gabe whispered, his voice even rougher. “You got any sweet spots I should know about?”  
Sam chuckled, “None that you should know about. Not yet, at least. I want to have a little more fun here first.” And with that, Sam got off Gabe's cock, turned the archangel around, and laid him on his stomach on the bed. Then Sam mounted Gabe's back, inserting one finger into his butt, while tugging at the feathers with his other hand. Gabe tried to arch his back onto Sam's finger, but Sam kept him pinned down. With no other alternative, Gabe began to grind into the mattress. Sam grabbed Gabe's hip with the hand that was in his wings, stopping the movement.  
“Not yet,” Sam said. Gabe moaned into the pillow, but kept still. After a while of Sam's finger moving against his prostate and hand moving through his wings, Gabe couldn't take it anymore, and began to rock back and forth- onto Sam's finger, and into the mattress. Sam immediately stopped, and Gabe moaned in desperation.  
“Oh come on, you can't do that,” Gabe insisted. “That's not fair.” When Sam refused to do anything, just sat there on top of Gabe, pinning him down, Gabe fluttered his wings in frustration. “I'm sorry, Sam. Please don't stop.”  
“It's okay,” Sam said, this time putting two fingers in and wiggling them against Gabe's prostate. Gabe groaned loudly into the pillow, clenching his hands in the sheets to keep himself still. Then Sam's other hand went back to the wings, grasping feathers, tugging at the secondary and tertiary wings, pulling the feathers up and then laying them flat again.  
Gabe tried to discretely press his cock into the mattress, but Sam noticed and stopped again. “Come on, Sam,” Gabe shouted. “You can't expect me to have that much self-control. Please, I’m sorry.” Sam said nothing, only sat there. “Sam,” Gabe said again, begging. “Please. Put your cock in me. Please, I need you, I need you to fuck me. Grab my wings again, put your fingers back in, put your cock in me, do something, please!”  
Sam decided to let Gabe have a little something for that. He ran a finger down Gabe's spine, from the nape of his neck, between his wings, and down to his tailbone- then he did it again, and again, and again, turning the archangel to putty. Gabe shuddered and shivered, pressing his cock into the mattress to escape the most pleasuring sensation he'd ever felt- aside from Sam stroking his wings, of course. He couldn't place it, but Sam's finger running down his spine was somewhere between 'that is the best feeling I’ve ever felt', and 'that is the worst thing I’ve ever felt', and Gabe couldn't decide which it was more of.  
“Sam!” Gabe cried out when Sam began using his nail to slide up and down Gabe's back, sending more shivers through him. “Just fuck me already, please!” Gabe said, aching for Sam to be inside him. He couldn't cum before Sam was even inside him- no, that would be embarrassing.  
Sam chuckled, his cock prodding Gabe's hole, circling the rim a bit. Gabe cried out, begging and pleading, and Sam thought it was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard. Sam inserted the head a bit, Gabe moaning. Then, all at once, Sam grabbed onto Gabe's wings, and snapped his hips forward, inserting himself firmly and deeply inside the archangel. Gabe yelled, his voice high and cracking at the pleasure and pain of Sam's long, thick cock.  
Sam started off with deep, slow thrusts, taking his time, teasing. Gabe's low whines and grunts of pleasure were pushing Sam close, almost as close as Gabe. He needed to make Gabe cum before he did- he had to outlast the archangel, and not just for bragging rights. Sam liked being on top, and if he came first, he'd never hear the end of it.  
Sam inserted his hands more deeply into the archangel's wings, kneading and tugging, pushing Gabe right to the edge. But then something shifted in Gabe- something dominant and dangerous. He grabbed Sam's arm, pulling Sam out of him, and tugging him around, slamming him down onto the bed, flat on his back. His wings stretched out in all their glory, the soft gold glow brightening. Gabe pinned Sam's arms above his head, leaning down and pressing his lips against the bigger man.  
“I am an archangel,” Gabe said. “I don't cum fist, Samsquatch. Even when I’m missing most of my Grace.” And with that, Gabe went down on Sam's cock, his lips sucking at the head, licking up the precum. Sam couldn't help himself- he let out a loud groan. And he only got louder when Gabe grabbed his balls, started squeezing them while taking Sam in as deep as he could go. Gabe used the hand that wasn't fondling Sam's jewels to trace up and down Sam's toned abdomen, taking his time, teasing Sam just as Sam had teased him.  
Gabe started to go harder, faster, sucking Sam down, then releasing him, then again. Sam tried to move, but found he could not- some sort of angelic power was working here, Sam guessed. “Fuck, Gabe, fuck!” Sam called out as Gabe squeezed his balls. Gabe ran his tongue up Sam's length once more, and then, “Fuck, Gabe, I’m gonna-” Sam chocked off with a shout as he came in Gabe's mouth, the archangel taking it all down, swallowing around Sam's cock.  
Gabe helped Sam come down from his orgasm, his wings closing protectively around them. “It’s okay, Sammy,” Gabe crooned. “You are beautiful. I love you, so much.”  
“I love you too, Gabe,” Sam said. “Don’t sit on the sidelines anymore, okay? You should be in my life more often.”  
“I can promise that,” Gabe said, but Sam was already asleep in his arms. Gabe smiled and fell asleep beside his Samsquatch, leaving all further problems to the morning.


End file.
